


Weird powers

by Hell_it_was_you_first_sargeant



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker smut, peter parker x M!reader, peter parker x male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_it_was_you_first_sargeant/pseuds/Hell_it_was_you_first_sargeant
Summary: Just straight up Peter Parker x Male reader smut.
Relationships: Peter Parker/M!reader, peter parker/ male reader
Kudos: 7





	Weird powers

**Author's Note:**

> Please forget I ever wrote this... (This was an anon request on tumblr)

When Peter was sent on the mission he expected the villain to have some sort of special weapon or powers but he sure didn’t expect this. While fighting the bad guy who wanted to steal important information from a big company he used some sort of special tech which made Peter all hot. When he finally got the bad guy captured he swung to the police station and dropped him off almost as fast as light itself. The weird tech made him crave touch and affection, a bulge started to show through his suit. When he arrived at the tower he was panting and rushed into his room. Your room was next to his, as Tony Stark’s son you had a close relationship with every avenger. But Peter was different, you had been crushing on him from the moment you met. You even convinced your dad to make Peter your neighbor.

You were in your room watching Netflix when you heard Peter’s door slam, hard. You stood up and opened his door “Hey, is everything alri…” your mouth fell wide open from the sight of the room. Peter’s suit was on his hips which revealed his abs, his hair was wet from sweat and he was leaning against the wall with his hands. He turned his head to you, his cheeks flushed red immediately. “ Y/N-” he was panting and breathing heavily, he looked at you with wanting eyes “ fuck me please” You didn’t really know how to answer his question “I-i the mi-mission the bad g-guy had some s-sort of tech a-and…” he grunted. You realized what the bad guy had done to him and wanted to put Peter out of his misery. The sight of him standing there had already hardened you and you licked your lips. You walked in and locked the door behind you, Peter was still standing with his hands against the wall and you stood behind him “Can I touch you?” you whispered in his ear. He nodded his head and your hands traveled from his back to his abs. He was gently kissing and nipping the back of his neck. He moaned softly by your touch, you smiled. You grabbed his hands and led him to his bed, he lay down and his locks fell around his beautiful, flustered face which made your cock twitch. You pulled his suit off and then your shirt, his underwear was already wet from precum and you saw Peter craving for you. You grabbed his face and kissed him firmly, when you broke the kiss Peter ripped off your pants. “You got condoms?” he nodded and gestured at his desk, you found one and freed your member to put it on. 

You went between Peter’s legs and he wrapped them around you? “P-please” you gulped he looked so beautiful, you kissed him but now harder than before. Your hands traveled down his spine and met his tight hole, you went inside with one finger and quickly added a second to scissor him. Peter moaned by your fingers hitting his g-spot “I want you inside me y/n” he breathed in your ear. You pulled your fingers out and pushed your member in his now less tight hole. Peter lay on his back and pushed forward with his legs wrapped around you. You went along and slowly moved in and out of him. Your pace quickened and the room filled with pants and moans, you found his prostate and hit it hard. Your cock was throbbing you felt that the hero beneath you was reaching his climax. “Ride me till you come baby” you commanded Peter. It felt so good to have his walls around you, you were on your back and Peter was pumping up and down. You could see tears of pleasure forming in his eyes, you went up and hit him right in his prostate. Peter came with a moan followed by a whimper, you followed right after. 

You breathed out slowly “Wow…”, you turned to the man next to you and kissed him softly. “You were amazing sweetie”


End file.
